tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
LeTourneau L-800/ operators view
The LeTourneau Inc. Model L-800 Wheeled Loader was the largest machine of its type when introduced. Ir was unusual in that it had an Diesel-electric drive system rather than the usual Diesel-hydraulic or mechanical as used by other manufacturers at that time for large mining machinery. The LeTourneau L-800 from an Operators view The 70's brought a lot of innovation to the mining industry. The giants of machinery were emerging on a larger and larger scale. As an operator with lots of experience operating equipment, the Letourneau L-800 brought on a new technology which I dearly loved. I had spent time operating the large Caterpillar loaders along with the HOUGH 580, which at one time was the largest loader in the world. Working in the mines of Wyoming brought new meaning to the word BIG. The Hough 580 was a monster of a machine and would move serious dirt, when it was up and running. We had the 1st prototype in Shirley Basin, Wyo. There was a lot of down time with this loader. However, I was proficient enough with equipment that I was put in the LeTourneau 800's and a new world opened for me. For an extremely large loader, it was fast. The design of an all electric loader opened new doors in the technology field. With an engine the size of a locomotive engine, the rest of the machine ran off electric motors getting power from the be-mouth of an engine. When you started up the engine, there was a hesitation as it came to life and then settled into idle mode. With a flip of a switch, it went from a gently purring engine to a roaring giant. From the time you put this giant in gear and raised the bucket off the ground till you parked, the feeling of this machine was unmatched. It didn't take long to realize this was a work horse and that you could out work any other loader I've ever operated. The pumps were not only powerful but fast when it came to raising the bucket, working the dump cylinders and just the overall digging and loading experience. If you've ever operated a Cat 988 or 992, you will know the feeling of instability with the bucket in the air. In turning these loaders with the bucket in the air, there was always a feeling of rocking and being easy to turn over. The 800 is different. When you came up to a haul truck to dump,you could shift into reverse while going forward, slide the load into the truck and be leaving before the dirt settled. Wether you were in somewhat soft ground ( sand ) or on a slight incline, the loader seemed sure on its feet. The feeling of instability was non-existant. In large loaders with engine driven hydraulic pumps, the is a reaction time while the pumps gear up to the pressures needed. The LeTourneau was different. The power was ALWAYS there. With an 18 yard bucket and heaping it, you could load about (160) 120 ton trucks in a 10 hour shift if you had shot dirt and a steady stream of trucks to feed. For any loader I've operated before or since the early 80's, the LeTourneau 800 was definitely the king of the mining pits. I know that there are larger loaders, even by LeTourneau, now a days but it would only be a dream at my age to ever get to operate such a magnificent machine again. It would be a dream come true to have the opportunity to operate the new LeTourneaus. Category:LeTourneau Category:Operator comments